battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/BFB 4
Here are all the 53 recommended characters that appeared in BFB 4. Everyone mostly looks disappointed or angry as they're all mostly mad at Pen for making the worst Four drawing ever. This was also the first episode starring recommended characters recommended from Patreon. A bfdi bfb 04 rc background.png|A BFDI; Gaabii Beany bfb 04 rc background.png|Beany; paperpaws, lolipope Biscuit bfb 04 rc background.png|Biscuit; Helinos B. Blood juice bfb 04 rc background.png|Blood Juice; doctorollie; also nicknamed as BJ, young form can be seen in a fan-made BFB intro Boom mic bfb 04 rc background.png|Boom Mic; Abject Studios Candle bfb 04 rc background.png|Candle; StarGust; see Candle from BFB 2 Cardy bfb 04 rc background.png|Cardy; Hugheseypoop Censor dog.png|Censor Bar Dog; kittydog, who is a popular animator on YouTube. Charger bfb 04 rc background.png|Charger; Xomander; see Plug from BFB 2 Chestnut bfb 04 rc background.png|Chestnut; Thom J. Cookie bfb 04 rc background.png|Cookie; thecatsonice Coraly bfb 04 rc background.png|Coraly; Jasmine C. Cream cookie bfb 04 rc background.png|Cream Cookie; Max J. Credit card bfb 04 rc background.png|Credit Card; Azoko L. Discy bfb 04 rc background.png|Discy; AwesomeXO4 Dollar bill bfb 04 rc background.png|Dollar Bill aka "the dollar i donated" (Diamondcup67); JumboDS64, Diamondcup67 Epic guy bfb 04 rc background.png|Epic Guy; WhoIsThisGuy; looks similar to Infinite from Sonic Forces. Eviler spongy bfb 04 rc background.png|Eviler Spongy; Billy S. Exit sign bfb 04 rc background.png|Exit Sign; geno1906 First aid kit bfb 04 rc background.png|First Aid Kit; Jagger J.C. Golf ball speaker box bfb 04 rc background.png|Golf Ball Speaker Box; Angry 315 Hatty bfb 04 rc background.png|Hatty; KingofDoorknobs Heart bfb 04 rc background.png|Heart; GaomonAndLucario Hot cheese puff bfb 04 rc background.png|Hot Cheese Puff; WakelessLon; A Youtuber known for his BFB effect videos! Jordan a and david a bfb 04 rc background.png|Jordan A. & David A.; Jordan L. A.; alock with "J.A.&.D.A." written on the side/A YouTube Channel Lemi12 bfb 04 rc background.png|Lemi12; Lara K. Lily bfb 04 rc background.png|Lily; Lilyisalef Little boy bfb 04 rc background.png|Little Boy; The Demented Bros (The D.B.) Milkshake bfb 04 rc background.png|Milkshake; BranDexterXtreme; also reappeared in BFB 6, BFB 7, and BFB 9. File:OneWaySignBFB4.png|One Way Sign; Jimmy T. Orange bfb 04 rc background.png|Orange; Taylor G. Pandora book bfb 04 rc background.png|Pandora Book; MiggsKirby888; Looks like Pandora from Kid Icarus: Uprising, but doesn't seem to be a reference PDABFB4.png|PDA (Personal digital assistant); lyxon Pebble bfb 04 rc background.png|Pebble; galactika!; see Pebble from BFB 2 Piece of string bfb 04 rc background.png|Piece of String; Louise K. Potato bfb 04 rc background.png|Potato; Austin Eastwood Rainbow bfb 04 rc background.png|Rainbow; Trevor Robot tree.png|Robot Tree; Leo Y.; also appeared in BFB 6 Science book bfb 04 rc background.png|Science Book; Arekz; originates from Random Object Battle Royale Island, recommended by the creator of that series Shopping cart bfb 04 rc background.png|Shopping Cart; Joeart M. File:Snake.png|Snake; david g. Soldery bfb 04 rc background.png|Soldery; Amor B; confirmed male by his recommender via Twitter SOTP SIGN bfb 04 rc background.png|SOTP SIGN (misspelled on purpose); alexlion0511 Sponeg the sensei bfb 04 rc background.png|Sponeg The Sensei; Sponeg t. S. Sun coin bfb 04 rc background.png|Sun Coin; Civvv Swapy.png|Swappy; Augie279 Symbol bfb 04 rc background.png|Symbol; Nathan P.; the only BFB 4 RC to smile. Tinfoily bfb 04 rc background.png|Tinfoily; Noogai223 Wasabi bfb 04 rc background.png|Wasabi; Space W. Water bottle bfb 04 rc background.png|Water Bottle; PhantOmInfinity File:X_the_Arcade_Machine.png|X the Arcade Machine; Just A. D. M. Winner bfb 04 rc background.png|Winner; Get W.; Main article: Winner Trivia * Censor Bar Dog was recommended by kittydog, a popular member of the animation meme community. File:Swap.png|After BFB 4, Bracelety is no longer in the Recommend a Character section. Swappy was in it from BFB 5-6. As of BFB 7, they were replaced with PDA. PDApatreon.png|PDA was on the Patreon as the "Recommend a Character!" icon. Replaced by Naily. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants